fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 19
Hoofdstuk 19: Het Noorden Fredrikos wandelde de vergaderzaal van de Geheime Burcht binnen. Ook al woonde hij hier nu al een tijdje, hij vond het nog het nog steeds een vreemde plek. De Geheime Burcht was eigenlijk een kleine, ondergrondse stad met vele gangetjes, meerdere verdiepingen en stenen huizen die half in de rotswanden waren gebouwd. Deze plaats was gebouwd tijdens de opstand tegen de bloeddorstige tiran: koning Irattor II. Hoewel de bouw eigenlijk al was begonnen tijdens de aanloop van de burgeroorlog. Daarvoor was deze plek een mijn. Hoewel deze plek na de oorlog niet meer echt in gebruik werd genomen, bleef het een geheim. Er waren slechts enkele mensen die er nog vanaf wisten, een groep van mensen die er waren voor als de koning van Alran zijn volk weer zou verraden, Zelos was een deel van deze groep, en nu Fredrikos ook. Hij was niet de enige nieuweling, voor het eerst in een halve eeuw tijd werd deze “stad” weer bewoond. In de vergaderzaal zat Zelos op hem te wachten, samen met Josephus, de oudere man wreef in zijn grijze baard, hij dacht duidelijk ergens over na. De magiër leek vermoeid. Fredrikos begroette hen. “Ik moet toegeven dat je gelijk had,” ze Fredrikos tegen Zelos, “Over Khaelen. Hij heeft ons niet verraden. Sorry dat ik aan u heb getwijfeld.” Zelos glimlachte. “Het geeft niet, ik snap je wantrouwen. Maar ik ken Khaelen en ik weet wat hij gaat doen, je zult hem in de toekomst ook gaan vertrouwen.” Fredrikos wist niet helemaal wat hij daar mee bedoelde, maar hij besloot het niet te vragen. “Ik heb nieuws van onze spionnen. Dura heeft iemand op een missie gestuurd, een vrouw. Ze moet iets vinden, één of andere oude kaart. Ik weet niet wat er zo bijzonder aan is, maar naar het schijnt deden ze er redelijk serieus over dus het moet wel belangrijk zijn.” Zelos stond recht. “De kaart is vast niet bijzonder, maar kaarten leiden meestal ergens naar.” “Weet u naar waar deze leidt?” “Ik heb wel een vermoeden,” gaf Zelos toe, “Weet je waar de locatie van deze kaart is?” “Ergens in Swarp, in een oude, vervallen burcht. We weten het vast wel te vinden.” Zelos knikte en draaide zich om naar Josephus. “Neem twee mannen mee en vertrek naar Swarp, je moet die kaart vinden voordat Dura het doet.” Ondertussen in Elpes Khaelen hield niet van Elpes. Ten eerste was het er koud, belachelijk koud, hij had nog nooit zo veel sneeuw bij elkaar gezien. Het was er ook echt verschrikkelijk om te wandelen. Het was oftewel te steil omhoog en anders te steil omlaag. Er waren ook geen deftige wegen, alleen kleine, nauwe padjes die langs de bergranden slingerden. En wandelen, dat was het enige wat hij deed. Khaelen was meegestuurd op een expeditie naar het verre Noorden van Alran waar stammen uit een Borän aan een invasie waren begonnen. Ze waren met een groep van ongeveer 200 man, maar toch kende Khaelen bijna niemands naam. Anders dan toen hij bij het Karavaan in Shiraz was, vond hij dit niet nodig. Hij wist niet meer wie te vertrouwen, eigenlijk wist hij bijna niets meer zeker. Hij enige wat hij nog wist te doen, waren zijn opdrachten, dus daar richtte hij zich op. De groep stopte in een dal en begon hun kamp op te zetten. Khaelen keek rond. Eén ding moest hij wel toegeven, Elpes was best wel mooi. De mooie, witte bergtoppen die het zonlicht reflecteerden, de steile, maar indrukwekkende afgronden, de wolken die zo dicht bij leken en dan nog de majestueuze bergen, Khaelen had nog nooit zoiets groot gezien en het toonde hem dat de natuur duizend keer machtiger was dan de mens. Hij was nog nooit op zo’n hoge plek geweest, zelfs niet toen hij op de rug van een draak zat. In andere omstandigheden had hij hier misschien meer van kunnen genieten. Khaelen trok zijn handschoenen uit en pakte zijn drinkfles, het water erin was ijskoud. Khaelen rilde van de kou, snel trok hij zijn handschoenen aan en begon met het opzetten van zijn tentje. Khaelen droeg een outfit die speciaal was aangepast aan het weer in Elpes. Het was gemaakt van dikke dierenhuiden die hem warm zouden houden, er hing ook een kap aan die hij over zijn hoofd had getrokken. Er zat een beetje ijzer in, maar niet echt veel. Maar dat maakte voor hem niet uit, hij was het gewoon om zich in gevaarlijke situaties te begeven zonder veel bescherming, hoewel hij dat nog nooit in veldslagen had gedaan. ''Ik heb liever wat minder metaal rond me dan dat ik doodvries. ''Voor de rest had niet veel mee. Een rugzak met enkele standaard zaken zoals voedsel, een tent en wat klimgrief zoals touw. Voor de rest had hij nog het zwaard dat hij van Shero had gekregen (hij had het Sottera genoemd, wat “van de ondergrond” betekend in Oud-Elfs), een dolk en wat vuurpijlen van Ostraxia, bij. De patrouille werd geleid door ene Dormik, die avond riep hij Khaelen bij hem. “Ik heb het al aan de andere leiders van de patrouille gezegd en ik denk dat het handig is als jij het ook weet,” zei hij. “Wat is er?” “We komen in de buurt van vijandelijk gebied. We weten niet exact hoever de Boraanen zijn doorgedrongen in ons land en vermoedelijk zijn ze nog enkele dagen wandelen van hier, maar ik zeg het maar. Er is een kleine kans dat de Boraanen dit gebied al hebben bereik en daarom is het best als we extra op onze hoede zijn. Khaelen knikte. “Voor de rest nog iets?” vroeg hij. “Nee, dat was alles. Ga maar slapen, morgen wordt het weer een lange dag.” Het was vroeg in de ochtend toen hij werd wakker gemaakt. Geeuwend kroop hij uit zijn tent. Nadat hij snel iets van ontbijt had opat, brak hij zijn tent af en begonnen ze verder te wandelen. Ze wandelden over een smal padje langs een steile rotswand. Elke keer als Khaelen opzij keek, zag hij een gapende afgrond waar hij toch een beetje bang van werd. Hij was daarom ook blij toen ze het padje verlieten en in een dal terecht kwamen. De sneeuw hier was redelijk diep, hij zakte er tot zijn knieën in. Het was erg irritant om door te lopen. ''Liever dit dan in een afgrond vallen zeker? ''Ze kwamen in de buurt van een bos. Khaelen kreeg het akelige gevoel dat er iets niet klopte, maar hij wist niet wat. ''Er ligt wel eigenaardig veel sneeuw in dat bos, normaal gezien zou er toch minder moeten liggen doordat het overdekt is door bomen? ''Plotseling bewoog er iets in het bos, het leek wel alsof er een hele hoop sneeuw bewoog. Khaelen schrok toen hij doorhad wat eraan de hand was. Iemand anders had het ook door en riep. “Boraanen! In het bos!” Vervolgens sprongen er als reactie een hele hoop Boraanen recht. Ze droegen witte kleren waardoor je hen moeilijk kon onderscheiden van de sneeuw. Ze riepen een strijdkreet en met hun wapens in de aanslag stormden ze op hen af. De Alraanen trokken ook hun wapens en gingen in de verdediging. Khaelen liep naar voor, recht op een Boraan af. De barbaar zwaaide wilde met zijn bijl, maar Khaelen dook tussen zijn aanvallen door en hakte zijn arm af, direct daarna hakte hij ook het hoofd van de Boraan af. Khaelen keek verbaasd naar het zwaard dat hij in zijn hand had. Shero had hem al gezegd dat dit zwaard zeer scherp was, maar Khaelen had dit niet verwacht. Veel tijd om na te denken had hij niet, want er kwam alweer een Boraan op hem afgestormd, deze droeg een zwaard. Khaelen gaf hem geen tijd om aan te vallen en deed zelf de ene na de andere slag in de richting van de man. Deze pareerde zijn slagen met veel moeite en deed bang enkele stappen achteruit. Uiteindelijk ontwapende Khaelen hem, alvorens hij de man zijn borst doorboorde. Nu kwamen er twee mannen op hem af gestormd. ''Die Boraanen vechten precies ook niet echt met eer. Maakt niet uit, ik versla ze allebei. ''Khaelen stormde met zo veel zelfvertrouwen op hen af, dat zijn tegenstanders er bang van werden. Als een wilden sloeg Khaelen in het rond en al snel had hij zijn tegenstanders verslagen. Er kwamen nieuwe Boraanen aan, maar ook hen versloeg hij. Khaelen had nog nooit eerder zoveel energie in zich. Als een wilde zwaaide hij met zijn zwaard in het rond terwijl hij zwaarden pareerden en ledematen afsneed. Het leek wel alsof alle opgekropte woede, over zijn opdrachten, over wie hij kon vertrouwen, over Qhara’s dood, allemaal tegelijkertijd naar buiten kwam. Terwijl hij dit deed merkte hij iemand op die op de helling van een berg stond, ver weg van het gevecht. Het leek alsof niemand hem opmerkte, Khaelen eerst ook niet, totdat hij toevallig in die richting keek. De man leek er niet echt thuis te horen, hij droeg geen warme kleren, maar een paars gewaad, het leek een beetje op datgene dat Draio altijd draagt. Veel tijd om erover na te denken had hij niet, want hij stond alweer tegenover een Boraan. ''Waarschijnlijk was het gewoon een deserteur, of gezichtsbedrog, ''dacht hij. Een luide knal weergalmde door het dal. Khaelen keek op, het leek wel of er een explosie was op de berghelling. Die explosie werd gevolgd door een grote hoeveelheid sneeuw die van de berg afrolde, recht op hen af. “Lawine!” schreeuwde iemand. Iedereen vergat dat ze aan het vechten waren en begon te rennen voor hun leven, maar Khaelen wist dat ze nooit zouden kunnen ontsnappen. Vervolgens werd hij bedolven onder een enorme lading sneeuw. *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk(binnenkort)